masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arc Projector
Anyone else notice it looks kind of like the weapon from District 9? http://www.crystalbaud.com/district9_prop_gun.jpg Which also was an Arc gun that shot one bolt death.--Xaero Dumort 03:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :That is exactly what I thought of when I saw it. Coincidence? --The Illusive Man 04:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :A weapon that can potentially blow up everything within the line of sight? I can think of a few. =) --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 01:51, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : :Actually this gun does credit towards the Master at Arms achievement. --2tubee :I can confirm 2tubee's observation: I took down a LOKI mech at Vulcan station with this weapon. I am changing the article to reflect this.John117XL 19:27, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Name Is it worth noting in the trvia section that this is the only weapon not to have a propper name/number system like the rest of the human-made weapons? Looq 10:22, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Probably not becuase it is just a name thing. Lancer1289 16:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Overheating I removed a line about it causing enemy weapons to overheat as it was unconfirmed. Does anyone know if this is the case? GiantEnemyCrab 06:04, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Some Damage Details According to its BIOWeapon.ini, the AP has this peculiar multiplier: RobotDamageMultiplier=1.3f This seems to mean that it does + 30% damage to "robots" (synthetics). Noting it here until we can get any confirmation on this. In the same file is noted that there are 5 "charges", i.e., electric arcs. --AnotherRho 04:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Arcing To Far Away Targets Usually I come up with better headlines than this, but oh well. One time when I used this in the Object Rho battle, I fired at the YMIR Mech and - as expected - it began shocking nearby troops. But unexpectedly, a Project Elite who was in cover a good 20-30 metres or so away was also shocked. So, is the Arc Projector capable of shocking people further away than expected? Has anyone else observed the "shocking effect" working on farther away targets? Tali's no.1 fan 16:54, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :It wouldn't be surprising if it did, as I believe the range is increased the longer the player holds the charge before firing it. I had a similar situation, the guy wasn't 20-30 metres away, but still far from the initial firing and was still affected, maybe because I held the fire button down for 5 seconds before releasing the button. H-Man Havoc 18:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the Arc Projector can only ever be charged for 2 seconds before firing. And holding it for less won't allow you to fire it. Tali's no.1 fan 19:13, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect 1 Link So in Mass Effect 1, on Peak 15, there's an ERCS guard who says "Wish I had a P204. Just hold the trigger and fazzap! hallway full of flash-boiled bugs." Is it possible that this is the "P204"? :Yeah I highly doubt it. Lancer1289 21:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Doubt it too, this weapon is a Cerberus design. HydroGlobus (talk) 06:30, April 24, 2013 (UTC) -- 13:53, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Is it really a cerberus weapon? The email only noted that it was found and then tested by a cerberus team that found it in a firefight between the geth and some other dudes. Also there are no cerberus symbols on this weapon.